


Jade is ok

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat still isn't convinced that it hasn't been a trick. How can Jade suddenly not be mad anymore? Yet, she somehow isn't. But that doesn't mean she isn't hurt. [takes place right after Opposite Date]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade is ok

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there. :)  
> This oneshot is for Tainted Princess on fanfiction.net who asked me to write some Cade. I am not so sure if I have done a good job but I don't think I can do it any better and all in all I am satisfied with it.  
> The fic takes place after The Opposite Date and probably doesn't really fit with the everything after that. ;)  
> Hope, everyone enjoys.

Cat still doesn’t know if it hasn’t been a trick after all. Jade has been pretty mad all evening when they went after Beck and Tori. Why would it suddenly be ok?  
But she also doesn’t seem mad anymore. So, possibly it hasn’t been a trick. Though not being mad... that doesn’t mean she isn’t hurt or anything.  
Cat looks over cautiously while they sit in the car together again. Jade has told her that she would drive her back to her house. She hasn’t looked back at Back and Tori while they have gotten into Beck’s car.  
That’s a good sign. And they are actually on their way back to Cat’s house. Maybe everything is ok after all.  
But maybe, it’s not and Cat isn’t sure if Jade should be alone right now. Of course, her parents will be home with her but her parents aren’t the warmest people on earth by far and Jade and them are not very close.  
Cat knows she herself wouldn’t like to be with them if she felt bad. And she wouldn’t want to be alone.  
Jade is different than her but... who likes tobe alone when they feel bad?  
Maybe she can stay with her, Cat.  
The two of them have actually spent a lot of time together lately.  
They were friends already before Jade and Beck got together. But they have never hung out outside of school very much as Jade never seemed to care for friendships and Cat hasn’t had much time with all the issues at home with her brother.  
Through Jade and Beck, they have gotten into a close group of friends and somehow, Tori has gotten them even closer. But if Cat had to pick, she probably still would say, Jade was her best friend.  
And since the break-up, Jade has demanded much more of Cat’s time and Cat loves it. She loves hanging out with her, expecially just with her. Sometimes, Jade seems mean. Sometimes, she is mean. But somehow, she still.. takes care of Cat. Cat can’t even really describe it but she feels safe and good when Jade is around. She always has had that feeling but it has gotten more intense since they hung out so much more. And she of course feels terrible over Jade and Beck’s break-up because she knows how much it has hurt Jade – but sometimes she thinks for herself that is isn’t too bad. If Jade would just be happy again...  
Well... She has been happier lately. Happy in her way. But now, she isn’t and maybe, she feels better if she spends time with Cat, has she actually wanted to hang out lately as well.  
So, she could sleep over.  
And actually, Cat remembers that her parents and her brother are out of town and she will be alone for the night. She never really likes to be alone, so...  
Jade stops the car in front of her house, when she has the brilliant idea: “Let’s have a pajama party!”  
Jade raises one of her eyebrows. “I don’t have my pajama with me.”  
Which isn’t a no.  
“You can wear one of mine,” Cat excitedly says. But Jade’s glare says that she can’t, so Cat suggests: “Well... You could go catch it.”  
And she doesn’t know if that feels like too much trouble for Jade, just to sleep over.  
But there is a good reason: “My parents are out with my brother. I am home alone if you don’t sleep here.”  
Jade shrugs and then makes a gesture that Cat should get out of the car. “I will think about it on the way home.”  
Cat beams and gets out. Before she closes the door, she says: “See you.”  
Of course, Jade will come back. Cat doesn’t know how she knows but sometimes she can read Jade in one way or another.  
Therefore, she happily bounces into her home and puts Jade’s favorite kind of pizza in the oven. They have spent enough time together, ordered enough pizza that Cat of course knows which one Jade likes.  
Jade lives close enough and the pizza is ready on the table when she rings the doorbell.  
“You are just on time,” Cat tells her, after letting her in.  
“For what?” Jade asks, putting the bag she brought in one of the chairs in the living room while they go through to the kitchen.  
“Dinner is ready,” Cat explains, before she remembers: “But we’re having a pajama party. So, we have to get into pajamas first.”  
Jade looks over to the pizza. “The food will get cold.”  
And maybe it will. Maybe, Cat shouldn’t have made the pizza before Jade even arrived. But she has wanted to suprise her and to make her happy.  
And they wouldn’t need too long to change, would they?  
“But it’s a pajama party,” Cat says in an unsure voice.  
Jade looks at her annoyed. “I won’t eat cold pizza.”  
But she still turns around and goes back to the living room. Cat follows her, watches her grab her bag and together they go to Cat’s room.  
They both change into their pajamas before they go into the kitchen again.  
They have a good time. Cat tells her everythings she thinks off while she eats a few slices. Jade eats most of them, listening, making comments here and there, sometimes telling her that she doesn’t want to hear about that certain topic, so Cat changes it.  
After Jade is done with the last slice, Cat goes to the bathroom while Jade goes back to her bedroom.  
The door to the bedroom is open when Cat arrives there as well and Jade doesn’t notice her coming in at all as she also doesn’t say anything as she comes through the open door.  
She doesn’t say anything because Jade looks weird.  
She is sitting there on the bed, looking into the distance and her eyes just show so much... of something.  
“You are not ok,” Cat softly says.  
Jade jumps and looks over to her.  
But it’s like they have talked about it already, as if Cat has said it before. Jade knows what this is about, the second she jumps, and already, she forcefully says: “I am ok.”  
“I see that you aren’t,” Cat says mildly.  
“Cat!” Now, Jade’s voice is more than harsh.  
But Cat means well. She just wants to help somehow. And maybe it can help Jade to talk about her feelings instead of hiding them and denying them.  
But Cat doesn’t know how to say that. She just looks at Jade who glares back.  
Until Jade lowers her gaze and actually starts talking again, not nearly as hard anymore: “It’s just... I don’t know. It sucks. I don’t know why.”  
And that’s just stupid. Of course it sucks.  
So, Cat states the obvious: “Because you loved him and were together with him for a long time and you think he is starting to get over you.”  
Jade shrugs and Cat gets a little closer to her.  
“But I think you are starting to get over him as well,” she goes on. “Or you would have reacted differently.”  
She has seen Jade reacting way worse when far less was happening.  
Jade looks up again and their eyes meet.  
After a while, Jade shrugs again. “I guess I am. But whatever. I don’t want to talk about it.”  
She looks away again and Cat is confused because she is pretty sure she saw something broken in Jade’s gaze. That doesn’t look or feel right. Jade can’t feel broken. Jade can’t feel so incredibly bad. She should be happy in her own way, satisfied and confident and... just herself.  
“Do you want me to make you feel better?” Cat carefully asks. She isn’t sure if she can. She has this vague idea.  
She knows that Jade doesn’t like to be touched all the time but sometimes she does. And Cat knows that Jade has always liked Beck’s touch and maybe she misses it and maybe she needs someone else to make her feel good and...  
And it isn’t like Cat herself has never thought about it. Sometimes, her eyes have lingered on Jade’s lips, she asking herself what they would taste like, what it would feel like to have her own lips on them.  
And kissing always makes everything good, doesn’t it? People can kiss pain away. If you hurt yourself, it always helps if someone kisses the spot where it hurts.  
Jade answers dryly and sarcastically: “Oh, how excited I am to see this.”  
Cat doesn’t hesitate another second. She closes the distance between herself and Jade and their lips meet.  
Jade doesn’t react at first but then she does, she pulls Cat closer and kisses her back roughly.  
Cat has never been kissed like this and it feels amazing and literally takes her breath away.  
After they break apart again, they look into each other’s eyes for a second, until Jade looks away again.  
“You shouldn’t run around kissing people to make them feel better,” Jade says in a tone harsher than Cat would have expected.  
Cat still has to catch her breath but it’s getting there and... she just doesn’t understand. “I’m not kissing people. I’m kissing you.”  
“You shouldn’t.”  
“Why not?”  
Jade looks back at her and there is that broken look again that could possibly break Cat’s heart as well. And there is more that Cat doesn’t really understand but at the same she does because sometimes she just knows with Jade. And because there are feelings that are so simliar to those Cat can feel.  
Jade swallows before she says, now much softer: “Because you don’t want to go there.”  
Cat doesn’t know where but she knows she desperately wants to go there.  
So, she leans forward, pushes Jade down on the bed while she kisses her again, thrusting.  
Jade doesn’t miss a beat this time, kisses her back, her hands already all over Cat.  
Cat has never felt better. And she knows, at this moment, Jade is more than ok as well.


End file.
